


Happy Anniversay

by kanesexual



Series: Touriko Week 2018 [3]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Day 3, F/F, Flowers, Fluff, LMAO, Touriko Week, as always, its okay though, the summary is also bad, the summary is kinda trash, what do i tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 09:04:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15770940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanesexual/pseuds/kanesexual
Summary: Yoriko is surprised when Hinami shows up at her bakery with flowers.-Day 3| College / Flowers / “This isn’t how it’s supposed to be.”Read on Tumblr!Prompts





	Happy Anniversay

"Hey, Yoriko-chan?"

 

Taking a fresh batch of cookies out of the oven, she hurriedly sets them down and removes her mitts. Glancing toward the entrance, she stares as Hinami, shocked.

 

"Hinami-chan? What brings you here?"

 

Gasping as Hinami giggles and struts in, she notices many different colored flowers.

 

"Flowers? From who?"

 

Receiving another giggle, she repeats the question.

 

"They're from Onee-chan."

 

_From Touka? Why?_

"Oh. Okay. Here, uh- put them right here!" Patting to a spot on the counter she smiles as Hinami leaves. "Have a good day, Hinami!"

 

"You too, Yoriko-chan!"

 

* * *

 

Sighing as she unlocks her apartment door and makes her way to the kitchen, she quickly sets the flowers down on the counter, studying them. "What even are these?"

 

Staring intensely at the pink, blue, and purple arrangement, she tries to remember their names.

 

"Ah, I remember now. These are ajisai and kikyou," she points to the blue flowers. "And the pink ones are subaki."

 

Groaning, she blinks away a headache. "What do these even mean?"

 

Grabbing and unlocking her phone, she opens google. After minutes of searching, she finds what she's looking for. "Japanese flowers and their meanings. Perfect."

 

Tapping on the link she scrolls until she finds the flowers she's looking for.

 

_Kikyou flowers symbolizes endless love and honesty. There is even a belief this flower signifies the return of an old friend._

 

_Ajisai flowers signifies heartfelt emotions, but can also signify heartlessness and frigidity._ _Subaki flowers are associated with the phrase, "You are a flame in my heart."_

 

Giggling as she studied the bouquet further, she noticed a slip of paper tied to a stem. Blushing as she read the note, she  allows a toothy  smile to take over her features. "Touka, you sap. You absolute sap."

 

Closing safari, she opens her messages and looks for her girlfriends name. Typing and sending a text, she leaves the kitchen to watch T.V.

 

_Thank you for the flowers, Tou-chan. And happy anniversary to you, too._

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Touriko Week :)


End file.
